


Mono and 1010

by RoseDragon529



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game), No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: 1010 gets a little brother, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Mono gets a family, Neon J gets another son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29786448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragon529/pseuds/RoseDragon529
Summary: Mono stared up at Six, unbelieving. Even as he fell, he couldn't believe what had happened. But he wouldn't give up without a fight. Focusing his power, his energy, he reached out to anything he could find.There- a link! He didn't know where it would lead, but anywhere would be better than the signal tower. Gathering as much energy as he could, he warped away, moments before he would've hit the ground...~*~*~Mono can warp into TVs. Neon J has a TV for a face. Mono warps into Neon J's face. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Mono & 1010, Mono & Neon J
Comments: 18
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is made mostly by an amazing friend of mine! Unfortunately she doesn't have any social media accounts. If this changes I will come back and tag her because she is AMAZING!
> 
> She came up with the idea and all the plot points, I just embellished it here.

Mono fell to the ground, dazed. It worked, he had warped somewhere else. But where? Slipping his paper bag out of his pocket and over his head, he looked around to get his bearings. 

He was shocked to see a tall monster with a TV for a head in the room with him, braced against the wall and holding the side of its head, only static displayed across its screen. Mono realized he stunned it when he warped out of it's face, before suddenly hearing a bunch of footsteps approaching. He couldn't tell how many there were to make that loud of a sound, but he could tell they were coming fast.

Quick as he could, Mono dragged a chair over to the door, blocking the handle just as the figures hit it from the other side, reminding him all too much of the incident with the hunter. Mono quickly shook that feeling off, but was terrified to see that the TV-headed monster had recovered from being dazed, and was staring right at him.

He ran and slid under a low table, but to his horror it was a dead end. No where to run, climb, or crawl, and as he saw the monster approach the table, easily able to reach him with its long, lanky arms, he prepared for the worst...

~*-*~

This day was so confusing for Neon J. It had started out normal enough, but then a little kid wearing a bag over their head had popped out of his screen, trapped his troops out of the room, and was now was hiding under a table, obviously terrified out of their mind. He sat by the table, thinking of how to coax them out. He then got an idea.

He launched into one of the many stories he had collected during his years at sea, making sure to not pick one that was too scary. And after that story was over, he told another, and another, until he saw the kid creeping out from under the table. He was practically shocked to see how small they were, and estimated that the kid would barely come up to his knees if they were standing side-by-side.

He carefully reached over and gently picked up the kid, who stiffened, but then relaxed when nothing bad happened. Neon J then slowly stood up, holding the kid against him, moved the chair, and opened the door, standing to the side as 1010 fell in with a crash of metal and yells.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono meets the gang!

1010 fell through the doorway in a crash of metal and yelling. 

"OW!"  
"My head!"  
"My back!"  
"My hand!"  
"Your hand?!"  
"My glasses!"  
"Guys, get off me!"

As they all untangled themselves and got up, they came face-to-face with Neon J, casually tapping his foot against the ground. He cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Sir, what happened? We heard something!"  
"I'm not sure..." He paused and looked down at the small child held within his grasp, "but it appears this kid just jumped out of my face."

"What?!"  
"How?!"  
"That's not possible!"

Mono trembled, burying his face in the TV-headed monster's side as the voices rose. At least he hadn't hurt him, hopefully the others wouldn't either, even if they were being really loud. He knew that noise meant danger, it had been ingrained in him since forever. And these new monsters were strange too, each seemingly as tall as the thin man, in shades of colors he had never seen before, at least nothing this bright. 

Purlhew was the first to notice the kid's distress, motioning to the others to quiet down. Neon J gently rubbed the kid's back, calming him down, as he spoke softly to the others.

"Right now it doesn't matter how, or why. This kid is obviously terrified, and we need to show him we're not gonna hurt him."

1010 all nodded, as Neon J turned to address the child held in his arms.

"Child, we didn't have a proper introduction. My name is Neon J, and this," he gestured to the five standing there collectively, "is 1010. What's your name?"

Mono stared up at Neon J through the holes in his paper bag. He couldn't remember the last time he spoke louder than a whisper, let alone the last time he said his name. After a couple attempts, he finally succeeded.

"Mono"  
"Well, nice to meet you Mono. Now, I can-"  
"Neon"

Neon J was cut off, and Mono was shocked at his own voice. He... He had managed it! He had said his name, and someone else's! Neon J quickly continued.

"Well, now, let's officially introduce you to everyone else," he gestured to each member of 1010 in turn.  
"This is Rin,"  
"Rin"  
"This is Haym,"  
"Haym"  
"This is Eloni,"  
"Eloni"  
"This is Purlhew,"  
"Purlhew"  
"And this is Zimelu."  
"..."

Mono stared at Zimelu, apparently unable to pronounce his name. 

"... Edgy!"

The rest of 1010 burst into stifled giggles, Neon J barely able to keep from shaking, as Zimelu leaned down to near eye level with Mono.

"No, it's Zimelu"  
"Edgy"  
"Zimelu"  
"Edgy"

After a bit of back-and-forth, Zimelu sighed, giving up for the moment. Eloni elbowed him good-naturedly.

"Hey cheer up 'Edgy', it fits!"  
"Don't call me that."

Mono laughed silently, unable to remember the last time he had heard his own laughter, and held on as Neon J, along with 1010, began to move, heading out from the one room into whatever may be down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't know
> 
> Rin: White  
> Haym: Yellow  
> Eloni: Green  
> Purlhew: Blue  
> Zimelu: Red


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono gets overwhelmed by food!
> 
> Neon J realizes just how this child was living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend and I headcanon that whild Neon J and 1010 don't NEED to, they still CAN eat, which is the main reason they have a fully functional kitchen and can cook.
> 
> We also headcanon that Neon J and 1010 have their own silent robotic language that no one else can hear.
> 
> Also don't read this if you're hungry.

Mono stared at the plate in front of him, overwhelmed by the sights and smells emanating from it. Neon J said that it was all food, but Mono couldn't believe it. Never before had he encounter food so warm, so fresh, so brightly colored, so... Delicious smelling!

Mono looked up at Neon J, who stood by him. The others were around, doing... What, Mono didn't know. But Neon J kept standing there, as if waiting for Mono to eat.

Mono tentatively reached out and grabbed a piece of meat, ignoring the knife and fork placed nearby. The meat was thinly sliced, and dripped brown juices onto his coat as he brought it up under the bag to take a bite. Mono's eyes widened as flavor and warmth flooded his mouth, something he had never experienced before, and he visibly brightened, even through the bag. He quickly ate the rest of the slice, before turning his attention to a nearby pile of white mush. It looked more like snow than any foodstuff, but Mono still took a handful to taste. Again, the taste exploded in his mouth, and Mono reached out for several more handfuls, even climbing onto the table to get closer instead of sitting on the chair.

Then, he saw them. A bunch of small, round things, green and... Yellow. Mono picked up a yellow thing, looking it over before looking to Neon J, as if for confirmation that it was indeed food. Neon J watched as it happened again, Mono trying the food and loving it. Neon J silently chuckled to himself. 'Most people struggle in getting kids to eat their veggies, but look at him!' He thought, as Mono discovered the wonder that was combining different foods.

But then, all of a sudden, Mono stopped eating. He hunched over with a whimper, clutching his middle. Neon J crouched by the table, trying to get eye level with the bag-headed child.

"Mono, what's wrong?"

The only answer he got was a low whine, coming from the small child as he curled up pitifully by the small plate, still rather filled with food.

Neon J realized what was wrong. "Oh, Mono, it's ok, you just ate a bit too much," he said, reaching for the young boy, not missing how he flinched when he was picked up. Neon J held Mono close, rubbing his back gently to calm him, until Mono was calmed enough to uncurl. During this brief time, Neon J took in just how much grime was on his clothes. 'How is this kid not sick? From the state of his coat, it looks like he's been so many places that could make him sick.' Neon J made a silent note to his troops, that as soon as Mono was comfortable enough around them, they'd have to give him a bath and a new, clean, outfit.

But that was a concern for another time. As Neon J rubbed his back, Mono let out a silent yawn, leaning against Neon J and starting to go limp. All of his instincts were screaming at him to find a safe place to sleep, but after eating so much, he was just so tired...

Neon J noticed that Mono had fallen asleep as he brought the kid to the living room, meeting Zimelu and Haym, who he had earlier asked to get some of the spare blankets and pillows so they could set Mono up on the couch. With their help, he had Mono set up peacefully, noticing his bag was askew. As tempted as he was to see what the boy's face looked like, Neon J simply readjusted it so it was back over Mono's face. He knew security items and seemingly useless rituals or patterns could be very important to the persons they belonged to. And he knew better than to mess with them.

As he left the room, he glanced back at Mono, sound asleep, clutching a blanket as he dreamed, he smiled impossibly, leaving to go to bed himself, and to leave young Mono undisturbed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The foods Mono is eating: beef brisket, mashed potatoes, peas, and corn. Simple but delicious.
> 
> My phone GLITCHED and deleted the chapter when I wrote it out the first time, so I had to rewrite it all. At midnight.
> 
> Y'all better appreciate this!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mono has mild agoraphobia. The bots find this out the hard way.

It was morning, and there was panic in the mansion. Mono had disappeared, along with a couple of the pillows and blankets. 1010 were in the midst of turning that and the surrounding rooms upside down searching for him, when Haym heard a small, quiet sound come from under the couch, and signaled to the others to quiet down. 

He crouched to look under the couch, and was met with the sight of Mono sitting there on a pillow, wrapped in a blanket, awake but had obviously slept there, small enough to comfortably fit. 

"Hey little guy, what're you doing down there?"

Mono just stared at him, not responding or moving. He wasn't sure what Haym meant by that. On top of the couch was far too... Open, too exposed. Anything could just reach and grab him while he was sleeping. Underneath was much safer, if anything wanted to get to him it'd have to make an effort at it, make noise, and wake him up. Mono edged towards where Haym was crouched, seeing how low he had to go just to see him. 'Maybe,' Mono thought to himself, 'they're just big enough to not have to care about safety.'

Mono crawled out from under the couch, pillow and blanket in tow, just as Neon J walked in. Haym explained what he could, prompting Neon J to kneel by where Mono stood, holding the pillow like a shield.

"What's wrong Mono? I'm sure that the couch is far more comfortable than the floor."

Mono pointed to the couch, and all the empty space around it, saying "open," and then to the floor underneath, saying "safe."

"Mono, the couch is perfectly safe. Or, we could find somewhere else for you to sleep."  
"Floor fine"  
"Mono, you can't be serious"  
"Floor fine"

Neon J sighed softly, as he heard his troops murmur among themselves. This... Couldn't be normal for kids, could it? As he got the others to distract Mono with the promise of breakfast, he went to his office. Time to make an important call.

"Hey Tatiana, it's me, Neon J. Do you know anything about kids?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short and sweet chapter, next will be the start of introducing everyone else


End file.
